1. Field
Systems and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to providing a life log service by using a computing device.
2. Description of Related Art
A life log service is a service for automatically recording and managing personal daily routines. With the development of communication techniques based on a portable computing device such as smartphones, various types of life log services by using the portable computing device are suggested.